With advancements in computing technology and prevalence of computing devices, usage of computers for daily activities has become commonplace. Virtual interactions that occur within a computing environment, such as an augmented reality experience, have also become common and users expect such interactions to simulate real-world experiences. Users of computing devices generally know how things (e.g., objects, trees, water, and so forth) are supposed to feel, sound, smell, and look. For example, if a user runs his hands over a marble surface and finds the surface soft, the user knows that something is not correct. In another example, if a glass of water is knocked over, the user expects the water to flow downward, toward the ground. If a virtual experience simulates the water flowing upward, toward the ceiling or the sky, the user knows this is incorrect. When the virtual interactions are not what is expected, it results in a negative user experience.
However, many experiences simulated in a virtual computing environment are not as simplistic as a feel of a marble surface or a flow of water. Further, since augmented reality systems may include a broad range of possible simulated environments and elements, and due to the broad range of users, it may be difficult to anticipate every experience a user will have. Thus, a system that is capable of emulating arbitrary environments cannot be programmed in advance for all such environments.